godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:King Kong vs. Prometheus/@comment-30326002-20170603175658
My fan-made plot of King Kong vs. Prometheus: Kiko, the son of King Kong, saves Carl Denham, and after Carl Denham and the other humans escape, Kiko was about to die by drowning to the water, while his foot was stuck on a rock, during the hurricane, Kiko pulls as hard as possible to get himself free, Kiko manages to do so. As when Kiko comes up to find Carl Denham, he finds out that he and his crew were gone, so he swims away, while the hurricane is still going, in order to find Carl Denham. As for the Natives and their chief, they used a boat to swim away before the hurricane even happened, they then find a new island and called it the New Skull Island. Carl Denham and Helen Mack are officially married, after they were married, Kiko shows up, so people were about to throw fire at Kiko, but Carl Denham told them not to because Kiko is much more friendly than the original Kong, which then Carl Denham finds out that Kiko survived and managed to escape, so Kiko was being taken care of for years. Also, one day, an evil scientist named Dr. Zeke, finds the original King Kong's body and takes it to his lab, he also knows that this will take 20 years to finish in order to bring him back to life and also making him more powerful. After 20 Years later, Kiko is now an adult, and Carl Denham and Helen had kids which are now adults too, so Carl needs to find a way how to get Kiko to live on its own and have a better life. As for Dr. Zeke, he managed by making the original King Kong more powerful by giving him the ability to hit anyone very far, also have some claws on his hands, a more survivable body, and can shoot out a fire ball. Carl ask his son Carl Jr. if he can find a new uncharted island. Carl Jr. finds a new island which he finds out the natives survived and made the island their new Skull Island. Kiko, then is sent free by Carl Denham. Which then Dr. Zeke powers the original King Kong and renames him Prometheus. So Prometheus breaking and starts destroying things at New York, Kiko notices and starts to fight against Prometheus. Carl Denham finds Dr. Zeke and his plan to take over the world, they both start fighting too. Prometheus then shoots a fire ball at Kiko, which hurts him, then Kiko then starts punching Prometheus 10 times in a row. Prometheus then punches Kiko, which Kiko begins to look like he's flying off, which Kiko is then knocked out. As for Prometheus, he then starts destroying places again, then he notices a girl named Carly, which Prometheus grabs her and slowy uses his other hand to kill Carly with it's claws. Carly screams, which Kiko wakes up and runs toward Prometheus. He then punches Prometheus on the back as Kiko soon got there, Carly begins falling, and then Kiko rescues her by using his hand and places her to the ground, then Kiko punches Prometheus again, Prometheus gets up, uses his claws to try and kill Kiko. Kiko falls down, and Prometheus uses his foot to trap Kiko. Kiko finds a light pole, he slowly uses his hand to grab it, which he does and uses it to hit Prometheus's foot. Kiko then uses the light pole to hit Prometheus over and over again. The Police finds Dr. Zeke's lair and Carl Denham is now considered a hero and Dr. Zeke is arrested. Kiko then grabs Prometheus, throws Prometheus up the air, which Prometheus then falls down and lands on another building. After this, Carl Denham forced himself to tell Kiko to go to his new home, and Kiko learns how to locate new places. Kiko then swims to the New Skull Island, finds the native people there, which Kiko finally is now the new King Kong.